User blog:Artek206/Contest Winner/ February (late) update
Hello folks, its another update, this one being late because I'm just so lazy. Contest Winner For those of you who don't know(Which would be most of you) I held a writing contest awhile back, it has now ended and its sole contestant, Invader39, won it with his entry Sorrow. So, congrats, give him a pat on the back and maybe a sticker or two. Anywho, the real prizes(almost typed "prixes" there XD) that Mr.Invader will be getting include the cannonization of one of his characters to serve as a side character in "The Anomaly", his entry is now cannon in my storyline and thanks to some massive work and killing trimming off characters and stories,'' Sorrow now serves as my storyline's first official story, congrats Invader. Planizzles Welp, my plans are pretty small actually. I plan on creating the comics ''Horizon and Outcasts this month and I also plan on making the stories Downfall and Waltz With the Wild. I'll give you some insight on both tales. :P 'Downfall' *It will deal with the most early origins of Arevel, amnesiac Toa of air. *It should also serve as an origin story for the cannon Dark Hunter "Spinner", considering I have based Arevel off him. So basically, Arevel is Spinner :P *It will be written from Arevel's perspective. 'Horizon' *This story will take place on Stelt *It will be a comic(Which is a relief because my writing needs work) *It will feature the characters Tayluu and Snitch as the primary cast, along with FireStar97's Tiara(But this will be my universe's version of her) 'Outcasts' *It will have the characters Pyrack, Gala, Onatuu, and Vintharn as the main cast(There is also a Toa of air and a female Toa of ice but I still need to come up with their names) *It will also serve as a prequel to A Game of Pawns *Expect me to use my two Krana in this comic ;) *It's gonna be a comic 'Waltz With the Wild' *Lomoka will be the main character along with a domesticated Muaka *It will feature a younger Lomoka and will take place before his residence on Metru-Nui *It'll have 5 chapters Changes *Artek is now Arevel *I no longer have a self MOC nor will I have one, ever. I have done this because Arevel will become a character that I don't think I'd ever become or be like. I also choose not to have a self MOC anymore because I'm not some badass doing incredible things. I'm a dude who writes/draws. *From now on all MOC blogs/Monthly updates will be threads ''on CBW's forum, I have done this to promote the forum and encourage other users to explore the forum and use it :P Updates *Downfall's first chapter is up One of the main reasons that Arevel is no longer my self MOC is because he has great potential as a character and I fear that my personality may limit that. I want to give him the chance to be his own character. That is all folks, adios. [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one '''Artek' the crazy one] Category:Blog posts